


Unrequited love made me the monster I am

by FaunGallops



Category: Adventure Time, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Bubbline - Fandom, Marceline - Fandom, Princess Bubblegum - Fandom, marshall lee - Fandom, sugarless gum - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Clit teasing, Extreme Pain, F/F, F/M, Forced Kiss, Forced Sex, Humiliation, Identity, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Maiming, Meme in a way, Mental Breakdown, My cursed blood is your cursed blood, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Smut, Third Wheel, Unrequited Love, inner beast showing itself, non-concensual sex, sexual orientation frustration, shattered friendship, soul sucking, staking, tongue biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunGallops/pseuds/FaunGallops
Summary: Marshall Lee gone feral after the final rejection. Violence and rape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one-shot; This is a sex scene cut out for the pleasure of viewers who seek excitement not heavy dark plot; There is a backstory to the sex scene and follow-up developments; Please refer to The Daily and Nightly of Marceline Abadeer if you're interested.

Warning: physical abuse and rape

Marceline's pov

I know other than physically, something hasn't been right with me since that day.

Just as I took off, too pained to face Bonnibel's rejection, I broke down. The flashback stopped snapping me out of reality in the recent decade, but her rejection made it feel like it was all over again. I strained to keep flying mindlessly as I sunk deep into the reliving reminiscence.

Flashback 200 years ago

'It's over!' I heard Bonnibel's muffled voice after she ran out of my cave.

Marshall Lee was still kissing me. I pushed him away and pried his hands off of my breasts.

'It's done. You helped me piss her off. You can drop the act now.'

'It had never been an act to me.'

I felt guilty over asking him of this. 'Look Marshall... we've talked about this. I don't really swing that way. I'm sorry.'

His face was getting red, his fangs baring. 'Oh, yeah you're sorry? Is that my cue? So I'm really so disposable to you, just like you are to her?'

The comment hit home. 'It is none of your business! Out of my house, now!' I floated over to the door and opened it.

He slammed it shut and pinned me on the wall. 'Yeah, shut me out! When I'm used and worthless to you! Come talk to me when she's given you the cold shoulder, have a kiss or two for flipping comfort, then pretend it didn't even happen! I'm a person too you know! Do you realize how much it's killing me?'

I softened my tone. 'Marshall... I'm sorry about all that, but I don't reciprocate the sentiments. I hope we can stay best buds.'

His eyes flared up and i thought I saw tears. 'So is this the finale? Why can't it be me? What do you even see in her, she doesn't even have a dick!'

I was pissed off. 'Yeah, that's kinda the whole point you know? We don't need a dick to love, or make love.'

It set him off. His demon eyes go all black with red pupils. 'You're telling me I don't know what love is? Maybe you're the one who don't!'

He turned one of his hands into a jet-black tentacle and wrapped it around the stake i kept under the red couch. It was a contingency in case I'm a danger to Bonnibel. I trained Schwabl to play fetch with that.

It all happened in a whiz. He staked me in my heart, just not to the bottom so it didn't kill me. Black blood projectile-splashed all over him and I screamed my lungs out it hurt so bad. We're equals but at the heat of the moment I failed to match his feral anger.

His black-stained face leaned in and i thought he was going for a kiss again, until he stretched his mouth in an 'o' shape. He sucked hard and I could feel my soul leaving my body.

'Marshall no!' I gasped and begged him. He stopped right before I was all gone. 

With only half my soul intact and a stake in my heart, I was all limp and defenseless. None of my superhuman powers worked. I never felt so powerless.

He let go and i crumpled onto the ground. He climbed atop me. He tore my soaked bra off, making the stake grind me. I clenched my teeth in order not to cry out like a wimp again. The scent of coppery black blood oozing from the wound stung me, my consciousness threatening to waive.

'Oh, don't pass out just yet,' Marshall Lee grabbed my face and I could not find the strength to resist him. I felt his lips on mine, his forked tongue forcing inside me violently. I bit him with all my might. 'Ouch! How dare you!' He withdrew his tongue and slapped me.

His hand forcibly squeezed my right breast and he moved in to bite me in the bite marks, draining the red from them. It was so excruciating that I lost it and screamed.

He tore off my pants and panties, then his zipper, pulling out his monstrous erection. He forced my legs apart. I tried to lock eyes with his, begging him no.

He did not look at me. His hands went to tease my clit and his length rubbed my entrance. All I felt was traumatizing pain in my chest.

Abruptly he slammed himself into my dry womanhood, sinking himself to the core. I screamed as I felt his enormous hard cock tear me down there. He started banging back and forth. Tears started streaming down my face, the humiliation and pain overwhelming me.

He snarled, 'why won't you come?' I just refused to look at him, looking at the ground beside us. Resignedly like a ragged doll, I waited for him to get it over with.

The pain is numbed as he picked up momentum rhythmically. It felt so long before he finally came inside me.

He pulled out and wiped off me with his hands.

'You're not even wet... you really don't like dicks?'

Silence.

'If I can't have you, at least I have this memory.' He zipped up and released my soul, pausing when it was almost all back into me. 'You know what... I might as well take this portion of your soul with me. As a token of the one time I had you. Come get it, girl.'

With that he left.

Still aching sore down there, I pulled out the stake, wincing as I did. Then I was shocked it won't heal completely.

He had impaired my healing powers.


End file.
